The present invention relates to a method whereby fixed or temporary infrastructure and/or other roadway system, devices, installation and components are able to communicate with or respond to vehicles, pedestrians, handheld devices, electronics or traffic components, traffic control or other infrastructure and/or vehicles, pedestrians, handheld devices, electronics or traffic components, traffic control or other infrastructure may communicate or respond with the fixed or temporary infrastructure and/or other roadway system including for collection and processing of data or analytics. The present invention proposes a separate spectrum from the primary vehicle-to-vehicle communication band in order to provide safety and redundancy.